Pikmin 4 (YeeMeYee)
|image = (Current Boxart) |developer = |publisher = Fantendo |platforms = Nintendo Switch |genre = Strategy |released = 2018 August 7 |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = |media = Nintendo Switch Cardridge }} By reading this, you are now aware that the following content may or can contain spoilers from the actual published game by Nintendo; Pikmin 3 (and its other predecessors). If you do not wish to come across any spoilers, I would advice you to stop reading immediately. The following content also contains (fan-made) plot information from ' . Thereby I must remind you that everything that you’re going to read below, is completely made up and uses real published characters from the Pikmin Universe copyrighted by Nintendo. The characters are adopted with own interpretations of personality and are used with the acknowledgment that Nintendo may or might be able to remove this content from this website. Furthermore, Enjoy!'' '' '' (Current Title) is an upcoming game/project by '''YeeMeYee Studios, currently stated to be published for the Nintendo Switch. Just like its three predecessors (Pikmin 1 till 3), the game will take place on a planet called PNF-404. It is the very same planet that Olimar lands on in both Pikmin and Pikmin 2, and where Alph, Brittany and Charlie land on in Pikmin 3. It is the natural habitat of the Pikmin, as well as many other gentle and predatory lifeforms. FYI: As you can read here (in the Voyage Log entry of the last day), Louie did not board the ship with Alph, Brittany, Charlie and Olimar. He stayed on the planet. After that, the Pikmin spot a flaming object crashing onto the surface of the planet. Maybe another ship? Also, I’m trying something new. Because I cannot come up with a complete story on my own, I’m making the story section of this project a community thing. If you’ve come up with anything surrounding the story of Pikmin 4 or have any ideas that you would like to share, please do! Let’s make this an amazing project. I however, still get the final vote. With this, I give everyone in the Fantendo community consent for editing the story section. Have you added a day, or something to one of the already existing days, then please add your name in the Staff Roll. Happy writing! ♪ Story Day 1, 08:56 - The Clockwise Caves The Pikmin were not the only one seeing the flaming object in the sky. Louie, still hugging a new found fruit gets rudely interrupted by a stampede of Pikmin. Louie looks in the direction and sees a tail of smoke headed towards the surface of the planet. A loud explosion follows. An earthquake makes the apple unstable, but Louie is destined to keep it safe, so he holds on. The huge apple starts to slowly tumble down the hill, with Louie still on top of it. On and on the apple goes until — *squeeze* — the apple gets skewered on a gigantic crystal spire, almost impaling Louie’s head too. The inside of the apple start heating up and bubbles come out of the cuts of the apple. In panic Louie releases his fruit and starts beating it out of anger. Louie however gets interrupted by a rock Pikmin, swiping him off his feet on its way down. Only when he gets up, Louie realizes that he’s on the crashsite of ‘’who knows’’ what has hit the surface. Pikmin surround the scene so Louie isn’t able to see what’s going on. Red Pikmin are hugging the warm and gigantic crystal spikes and spires that surround the crashsite. Behind them is a giant hole, an enormous cave. That wasn’t there before! All the Pikmin suddenly get silent when a loud bonk comes from within the object. They hide behind Louie. Louie slowly steps forward. It’s an onion, a really old one! A wrecked onion… Really wrecked too. The Pikmin nest seems to be stuck in the ground. This is where the player gets his time to shine. You can now throw ten yellow pikmin on the onion. Slowly but steady the onion shows more of itself. But just before the Pikmin finish excavating, the onion flies up, trying to find ground. It flies in front of them for a while but then makes its way into the cave. Louie and the Pikmin are flabbergasted. Louie can now flute all of the surrounding Pikmin into his team. When he enters the cave however, the Pikmin stay behind, scarily shaking their heads. Louie must now enter the cave alone. It’s completely dark and sometimes the gemstones buried in the ground light up. Louie follows the sound of the flying onion until it stops. You can hear the onion attaching itself to the ground. Suddenly the mushrooms surrounding the gemstones all light up too. Louie follows the mushrooms to a dead end. But there is no onion there. He can hear something rummaging in the cave though. The player can now freely look around with a flashlight (because Louie suddenly remembered he had one). On the cave walls are gigantic murals. Murals that contain all sorts of Pikmin. Once you look up, there it is. The onion. Not attached to the ground — no — to the ceiling. But Louie is not paying attention. Once he points his flashlight forward again, a new species of Pikmin stands before him. A Pikmin with four arms and a mushroom on top of his head. It illuminates the area. The mushroom strangely resembles the ones stuck in the ground. Could those be Pikmin too? Louie is now able to pull them out. Indeed, they are Pikmin. You can now enter the rest of the cave. The new Pikmin are able to carry things on walls and ceilings — a funny sight. And just like in Pikmin 3 — a creepy dormant monster awakens and attacks the crew member, turning the screen pitch black. *Upside Down Onions in the Clockwise Caves (SoundCloud) ♫ *The Clockwise Caves (SoundCloud) ♫ *The Clockwise Caves (YouTube) ♫ Day 1, 07:43 - Ready for Kopaite Consumption Alph, Brittany, Charlie and Olimar just left the surface of the planet. Just as they activate the cosmic drive key and prepare themselves for a launch, they get rudely hit by something. Something orbiting the planet. Their course has been altered and just before they hit light speed they crash into the moon. The crew members are scattered across the moon. They will have to use the gravity pikmin to break away the obstacles to get back to the ship. The Gravitational Pikmin are strangely similar to Rock Pikmin, same strength, same speed, same characteristics etc.. However, they are completely white. Olimar is still with the S.S. Drake and looks at the object hitting PNF-404 with his telescope. The team joins again and Olimar explains that something has hit the surface near Louie’s camp. TBA Gameplay TBA Characters Crew Pikmin Enemies TBA Items TBA Fruits and Treasures TBA Locations * The Clockwise Caves * The Moon of PNF-404 Gallery Pikmin_4_(YeeMeYee)_-_Nintendo_Switch_Cover.png|The box art for Pikmin 4(by YeeMeYee) Staff Roll * Example User, YeeMeYee ** Boxart, Character artwork ** Soundtrack ** Story: Day 1 Made possible by